Adieu
by Madness of curse
Summary: Renvoyé. Alors que la troisième saison de Salut les Geeks est terminée, Mathieu apprend au Professeur que sa rubrique sera supprimée pour la prochaine saison. Sa chronique. Sa raison de vivre. Qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place ?


**Entre deux chapitres de In vino veritas, je me suis prise à écrire ça…je sais plus pourquoi. Autant vous prévenir que cet OS n'est pas hypra festif. Voilà. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture par avance, en espérant que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

_Renvoyé._ C'était ainsi que sonnaient les paroles de Mathieu à ses oreilles. Il avait beau le lui annoncer avec plus de tact qu'il n'était possible de l'imaginer, même s'il avait été plus compréhensif qu'il ne l'était possible, même s'il l'avait soutenu et qu'il avait tenté de le consoler, rien ne changeait aux yeux du Professeur: quoi que son créateur dise, il restait renvoyé.

- Je suis désolé, Prof, mais on perd des abonnés, personne n'est assez censé pour comprendre à quel point ta rubrique science infuse est cool...  
- Laisse tomber, c'est bon, j'ai compris, grommela l'homme à la blouse blanche en s'écartant brusquement du présentateur de Salut les Geeks.

Ce dernier eut un soupir désolé en scrutant son dédoublement de personnalité avec dépit. Il reprit:  
- Mais tu peux toujours rester à la maison, rien ne changera...  
- J'aimais ma place dans ton émission, Mathieu, et je viens de la perdre. Tu peux me laisser seul pendant quelques heures, s'il te plaît ? rétorqua l'autre avec un regard presque implorant.

Implorant ? Parce-qu'il devait retourner dans son laboratoire avant de laisser exploser sa colère. D'un pas précipité, il retourna dans son antre, remetttant ses lunettes en place du bout des doigts. Il dut mettre toute sa volonté pour fermer doucement la porte de bois qui séparait son domaine du reste de la maison. En traversant une allée de tables blanches jonchées de bistouris, de fioles pleines de liqueurs aux couleurs étranges et variées, d'instruments aux formes et usages divers, il se rendit au fond de la pièce et fit face à un mur blanc. Se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à en saigner. Sa rubrique. Sa raison de vivre. Ce qui faisait sa joie. Détruite. Piétinée. Réduite en poussière. Il frappa la cloison de son poing. Il avait mal, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il envoya un coup de pied violent dans un tabouret qui tomba au sol en fracassant. Dans une table, faisant dégringoler la moitié du matériel installé dessus, renversant les fioles, faisant éclater plusieurs récipients au sol. Le Professeur s'assit au sol, croisant les bras sur ses jambes repliées contre lui. La respiration saccadée, la gorge serrée, la mâchoire crispée, les ongles enfoncés dans la peau. Il sentait sa poitrine écrasée par le poids de tant de sanglots qu'il tentait de retenir. Une larme pointa au coin de son oeil, dévala sa joue. Un spasme secoua sa poitrine. Le savant hoqueta. Une autre larme roula sur sa joue.

Enfin, il desserra les dents et laissa libre cours à ses pleurs. Il sentait son estomac noué, son corps entier contracté à l'excès, ses doigts refermés sur la peau de ses bras, ses ongles enfoncés profondément dans sa chair, les jointures de ses mains en étaient blanchies.

« Je suis foutu », murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Le professeur resserra plus encore ses jambes contre lui, baissa la tête et serra les dents en tentant vainement de ravaler ses larmes. Il ne servait plus à rien. N'avait plus aucune utilité à l'émission, à Mathieu. À partir de maintenant, il n'était plus qu'un parasite, une bouche inutile à nourrir. Il se voyait déjà fantôme des lieux. L'âme qui traînait dans la maison, en compagnie de la fille, sans doute ? Non, il ne préférait pas y penser. Cette folle était tout simplement stupide, et il ne partagerait certainement pas son désarroi avec elle. Pas avec cette...gamine immature et bavarde. Il voyait déjà arriver les journées de tournage des épisodes de la saison quatre. Le Patron, le Geek, le Hippie, Mathieu et ce fameux Panda, celui qui prendrait sa place, passant tour à tour devant la caméra, débitant leur texte exprimant vice, plaintes, hypnotismes, satyre et mélodie. Alors que lui, il resterait sans doute à l'écart, regardant le tournage se dérouler; il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher ses larmes de couler. C'était trop injuste. Pourquoi les autres avaient-ils cete chance que lui n'avait pas ? Pourquoi lui ?  
Le professeur serra les poings et les dents. Il réalisa, au goût de cuivre qu'il sentait dans sa bouche, qu'il s'était mordu la langue. Tant pis. Ses dents se resserrèrent dessus.  
Il ravala sa haine et se releva lentement. Sécha ses larmres d'un revers de main, fit quelques pas maladroits dans la salle, tourna en rond pendant quelques minutes et tourna son regard vers une table, un récipient, un robinet.  
Le savant fouilla dans un tiroir et en tira un flacon fermé par un bouchon de liège, contenant environ cent cinquante grammes de cristaux blancs. Il retourna le flacon dans la paume de sa main afin de vérifier l'inscription sur l'étiquette: « Cyanure de Potassium »  
Un petit sourire triste s'arqua doucement sur ses lèvres. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce flacon, c'était encore à l'époque du début de la seconde saison de Salut les Geeks. Il avait évalué le dosage nécessaire de cette substance dans un verre d'eau pour empoisonner quelqu'un. Juste parce-qu'un internaute avait demandé ce qu'il se passait après la mort. Et Mathieu avait eu l'idée géniale de faire semblant de s'empoisonner. Au final, un minimum de farine dans un verre avait suffi à faire passer la substance pour du cyanure. Une fausse mort. Mais à l'occasion, le Professeur se souvenait s'être déguisé en Mathieu pour sortir de son domicile et se procurer de ce fameux cyanure. Le fait d'avoir été évoqué par le présentateur de Salut les Geeks lui avait donné quelque chose d'important aux yeux du savant. Il s'y était subitement intéressé, avait fait quelques rapides expériences, cette fameuse recherche de la dose suffisante pour empoisonner quelqu'un: cent cinquante à deux cents grammes. C'était justement pour cette raison, sans savoir réellement pourquoi il prenait une telle précaution, qu'il en avait mis quinze décigrammes de côté.  
Le Professeur déboucha le flacon, se saisit d'un verre qu'il remplit d'eau. Cent cinquante grammes, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il s'assit sur un tabouret haut, leva la tête, fixa le plafond. Blanc uni, lisse, parfait. Le savant rabaissa son regard sur la table, se saisit d'un stylo, d'une feuille. Se figea pendant quelques secondes.

S'il en voulait à Mathieu ? Pas uniquement. Au monde entier. C'était à cause des autres s'il devait disparaître de la série SLG. Cependant...peut-être qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Ce pouvait être une explication plus pertinente. Peut-être que les « spectateurs » de l'émission n'y étaient tout simplement pour rien ? Peut-être qu'avec le temps, son niveau avait baissé, qu'il s'était trop reposé sur ses acquis pour répondre aux questions des internautes ? Peut-être qu'il aurait dû faire plus de recherches ?

C'était sans doute ça. Il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin. Son temps était venu, son temps était passé, le moment était venu de laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre. Le Panda, d'après Mathieu. Un sourire faible s'étira durement sur ses lèvres. S'il devait faire des reproches à quelqu'un, ce serait à lui-même, et à personne d'autre.

Les membres de la « famille » qu'ils formaient en tant que personnalités multiples de Mathieu lui étaient tous très chers. Mathieu, son créateur, c'était celui à qui il devait tout. Celui qui lui avait permis d'exister, qui lui avait donné la science infuse, celui qui lui avait donné sa place dans l'émission. Le Panda, un des seuls personnages de la maison qui soit censés. Il était gentil et ça, on ne pouvait pas le lui enlever. Le Geek, ce gamin un peu trop naïf, mais ça n'avait aucune importance: il était bien trop attachant pour qu'on le déteste à cause de ses défauts. La Fille ? Une pipelette on ne peut plus énervante, mais elle avait son petit côté touchant. Le Hippie, malgré son addiction à la drogue, n'avait rien de mauvais. Il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sympathique. Le Patron...le Patron. Sans doute n'avait-il pas que des mauvais côtés. Il l'avait déjà prouvé auparavant, rarement, mais il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Malgré ses répliques salaces, il restait complice avec la famille (sauf la Fille, il ne faut pas exagérer). C'étaient de simples personnages avec un caractère bien à eux qui animaient sa vie et qui y rajoutaient un peu de piment. S'il les adorait tous, il ne se sentait pas capable de prendre la fonction de plante verte au sein de la maison. Une charge inutile à porter. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il n'avait pas sû garder sa fonction. Sa chronique. Sa passion. Sa raison d'être. Le savant découvrit une larme sur sa joue, une larme qui roula et s'écrasa sur la feuille blanche avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'essuyer.

Le Professeur passa un doigt sur l'impact sur la feuille. Il laisserait une trace. Tant pis. Le savant se releva, se saisit du récipient vide qu'il avait avisé il y avait quelques minutes, le remplit d'eau. Y versa les cristaux de cyanure et remua le verre.

Il connaissait par coeur les symptômes de l'empoisonnement par cyanure de potassium. Des spasmes, soubresauts, des crachats de sang. Les lèvres qui bleuissent ou deviennent violacées, tout comme les ongles. La circulation sanguine qui se fait de plus en plus difficile. Le coma, souvent. Et la mort qui intervient dans les deux heures qui suivent. Ses lèvres fines se tordirent. Il se saisit de la feuille et du stylo. La pointe courut sur le papier. « Merci pour tout. Adieu. »

Un sanglot souleva sa poitrine. S'assit au sol. Referma une nouvelle fois les bras autour de ses jambes serrées contre lui. Le temps se figeait. Il ferma les yeux. Sombra.  
Non, il n'avait pas pu boire le cyanure. Il en était incapable. Il aimait beaucoup trop la vie pour cela. Le chagrin l'avait fait sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard que Mathieu, confus, avait toqué à la porte du laboratoire. Les dents serrées, les articulations crispées. Comment espérait-il que cet entretien allait-il se passer, après tout ? Il s'en voulait. Lui, il supprimait la place du Professeur, qui devait lui en vouloir énormément. Comme personne ne lui répondit, il ouvrit la porte. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La vue de son ami à terre le paniqua. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla à ses côtés, posa une main à la gorge du scientifique. Sa respiration se relâcha légèrement lorsqu'il constata que le sang y battait.

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks se releva précipitamment, avisa un verre d'eau. Posé à côté, un flacon vide. D'une main tremblante, il s'en saisit, tourna le récipient et découvrit l'étiquette. « Cyanure de potassium ». Mathieu laissa tomber le flacon au sol, pris d'une stupeur soudaine. Non. Le verre était plein. Donc il n'y avait logiquement pas bu. Il se mordit les lèvres.

La panique s'emparait de lui. Non. Le professeur n'en était quand même pas arrivé là ! Tout ça à cause de lui !

Le jeune homme vida rapidement le verre dans un évier, le reposa sur la table. Sur le bureau, il y avait une feuille. En fronçant les sourcils, il s'en empara et lut le texte simple qui y était inscrit. Juste quatre mots. Juste quatre mots qui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. Et ce n'était pas à lui qu'appartenait celle dont il restait une trace au bas de la page.

Mathieu reposa le message sur le bureau, s'agenouilla à nouveau aux côtés de sa création. Il sentait le poids de la culpabilité écraser ses épaules. Il se mordit les lèvres.

Lorsque le Professeur ouvrit les yeux, le présentateur de Salut les Geeks ne lui laissa pas une seconde pour respirer et le serra contre lui. Un sanglot lui échappa. Stupéfait, le savant resta immobile pendant quelques secondes et referma les bras sur son créateur.

- Je suis désolé mon vieux, je suis désolé mais je t'en supplie, ne fais pas de connerie, sanglota-t-il.

Le scientifique ne répondit pas. Il était trop surpris pour ça.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Prof, gémit Mathieu, fais pas de connerie...

- Je suis désolé, murmura le savant.

- On a tous besoin de toi, Prof, renifla l'autre, réfléchis deux minutes avant de prendre des décisions...

L'adressé ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de serrer son créateur plus fort contre lui.

- Je le referai plus jamais, souffla-t-il.

- J'espère bien, salopard, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir !

Pas de réponse. Juste une accolade.

- Je te ferai réapparaître dans les épisodes de SLG, j'te le promets, mec.

Après tout, tant pis s'il n'avait plus sa chronique. Il existait tant d'autres façons de s'occuper pendant que les autres tournent un épisode. Il pourrait les aider, ou même faire de nouvelles expériences dans son laboratoire. Il aurait toujours sa seconde raison de vivre: sa famille.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Au départ j'étais censée tuer le professeur, mais je n'y suis pas parvenue. C'était plus fort que moi, je ne POUVAIS pas. Ah et j'ai oublié de vous prévenir. Cet OS est inspiré d'une nouvelle de Amarylla, "Au revoir", que je vous conseille d'aller lire si vous ne la connaissez pas. Voilà voilà. J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer.**


End file.
